One-Legged Vikings can't skate
by FanWriter02
Summary: Hiccup says he can't ice skate, but Astrid insists. But things go downhill quickly, proving that maybe Hiccup should stay off the ice. RTTE. Rated K. Hiccstrid. No swearing.


**Hello people!**

 **Here is a short story that I got inspired by from a Pinterest (actually, I think it was Tumblr, someone just saved it to Pinterest) pin and I thought it would be a really cute idea. Please let me know what you think!**

 **Oh, and also, this takes place during Race to the Edge... if you don't already gather that much. I make it pretty obvious... XD**

Hiccup looked up from his place at the clubhouse fire pit when the doors burst open, allowing a wave a cold air to invade the cozy room.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around himself and shivered, "It's way too cold out there. It shouldn't be this cold already."

Astrid stomped the snow off her boots, shoving the door closed behind her. "Agreed." She said pulling off her thick fur coat and muffler. She also wore heavy fur boots that would keep her feet warmer during the winter months, and thick wool blue leggings.

Hiccup himself was bundled up against the cold. He wore a wool red shirt under his armor- as usual, but he had also fashioned a soft skin coat to also keep out the wind. Along with that he had fur boots (excuse me, boot) and a muffler cap. His coat and hat hung on the wooden pegs by the door, where Astrid was now placing hers.

She shook herself out, "Maybe we should go back to Berk for the winter…" she voiced hesitantly. "It gets a lot colder here."

"We can't risk it. Besides, it's too cold to go back now." Hiccup turned back to the fire pit, which was also a table. He had different sketches of the Dragon Eye maps sprawled around it as he tried to make some sense of the scribbles.

Astrid stepped up behind him and peered over his shoulder. "Haven't you already looked at all of these?"

Hiccup picked up a stack of papers and shuffled through it, "Yeah, for the most part. But there's so much here… I must have missed something…" he started mumbling to himself as he stared at a piece of paper with dragon information on it.

Astrid rolled her eyes and plucked the paper right from Hiccup's hand.

Hiccup turned to her, "Hey! I need that!"

Astrid held the paper out of his reach, but sadly, she realized that that wasn't going to work. She had forgotten how tall he was now- I mean, he was at least three inches taller than her. So for this reason, he was able to snatch back easily.

Astrid sighed and came to stand beside Hiccup. "Hiccup, you've been working too hard. You need a break."

Hiccup shook his head. "No, I'm fine. It's just…" he paused and leaned against the table with his arms. "With Viggo having the Dragon Eye, I need to get all the information out of these notes… it could come in useful in the end."

Astrid placed her hand on his shoulder. Hiccup lifted his head and looked at her, smiling softly.

"I'm fine. Really. Just… I don't know. I just need to keep doing this." Hiccup returned to his work, and Astrid let her hand fall to her side.

The doors burst open again, causing Astrid and Hiccup to shiver as the twins and Fishlegs stumbled inside. The wind wasn't blowing- thankfully- but the air was still frigid.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut wore almost exactly the same coats and hats. Fishlegs wore a big fur coat that went all the way to his knees, and he had fashioned himself a strange helmet/hat. It was strange, but suited Fishlegs. In Tuffnut's arms was chicken, who was bundled up in her own coat that Tuffnut had made specially for her.

"It's freezing out!" Fishleg's announced as if no one in the room already knew that fact. He hurried to slam the door behind him, sighing in relief at being in warm air once again.

"Yeah! Since it's so cold out my nose had been runny- I always get a runny nose during winter- and it froze into an icicle on my mouth! See?" Ruffnut said, showing them what she meant. Astrid and Hiccup made noises and faces of disgust, clearly disturbed by Ruffnut's "runny nose".

"Okay… gross." Astrid said finally. There was a pause that was interrupted when the door slammed open again.

In stumbled Snotlout, bundled up to the point where you almost couldn't see his face. He shut the door, and said in a muffled voice.

"Id's way do gold oud for me." He then began unwinding the twenty scarves he had wrapped around his neck and head. Hiccup wondered how long it had taken Snotlout to get bundled up.

"Are all the dragon's in the stable?" Hiccup asked, knowing that that was the best place for them, considering how cold it was out. Even Toothless was staying in the stables lately, just because all the dragon's body heat helped keep them warm.

"Yep. Nice and cozy. I feel bad though, keeping them in there." Astrid said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Poor Stormfly doesn't understand. She usually stays at my hut in her stable…"

Silence reigned for a few seconds, besides the noise of papers shuffling made by Hiccup or the sound of shifting cloths from Snotlout. Finally, Astrid jumped up from where she was leaning against the table with a shout of great discovery.

"I'VE GOT IT!" everyone jumped when she yelled so suddenly. Fishlegs let out a little gasp of surprise as well.

"Got what?" Tuffnut asked, petting chickens head.

"Got an activity that will give us something to do!" Astrid shouted joyfully. "let's go skating!"

Fishleg's smiled "That's a good idea! I haven't been ice skating since last year!"

Tuffnut and Ruffnut high-fived each other, while Snotlout said, "Oh yeah! I'm an awesome ice skater. I could even go as far to say that I'm champion, ice skater."

Astrid rolled her eyes, then turned to Hiccup. "What do you think? Go ice skating?"

Hiccup was leaning back against the table, his back to the fire. He straightened and laughed shakily.

"Astrid, I can't. You know that."

"Why can't you? I mean, just because you're missing a leg, doesn't mean you can't go skating."

Hiccup looked at her, "Yeah, that's kind of what it means Astrid. Can't go skating." He smiled and waved her off, "Hey, but I don't mind. Wasn't too good a skater with two legs, don't even want to know what I'm like with only one."

Astrid frowned and grabbed his arm before he could turn back around. "Nope. You're coming skating. You need to get out and get your mind off of the Dragon Eye and Viggo. YOU'RE coming, if you like it or NOT. Got it?"

"Astrid." Hiccup moaned. "I can't! I can't get a skate on this…" he lifted up his left leg to emphasize what he meant.

"You just need to build a special leg, Hiccup. I know you can do that." Astrid insisted. Hiccup needed to get out, and this was the perfect opportunity. She was certain they could figure something out.

Hiccup groaned again. "Please, Astrid. I was a terrible skater to begin with-"

Astrid punched him in the shoulder, "Oh come one, stop your groaning and get to work. Get something fashioned up in an hour. We're going skating in the bay, whether you like it, or not. So better make something quick, Dragon Boy. Got it?"

There was silence, everyone in the room had their eyes fixed on Astrid and Hiccup. Hiccup looked around at them, finally letting a smile find its way on his face.

"Okay. I'll be ready… one hour."

Astrid smiled and danced back to the door pulling her coat and hat on as she went. "That's more like it! Now I have to go dig up some skates. Come on guys!"

Everyone was already beginning to get bundled up again, Snotlout groaning about how he'd just gotten undressed as he did so.

When the doors closed behind them, Hiccup sighed. Astrid was so stubborn sometimes…

He turned and walked over to a chest that sat against the wall. He pulled out the key from his pocket and slowly unlocked it. He lifted it, and began shuffling through the different things inside it.

Finally, he pulled out a metal contraption he'd made a long time ago- or more like he and Gobber had made it. Hiccup had made a leg for ice skating years ago, so it was most likely too small now, but he could still use it as a guide. It would go a lot faster that way.

Hiccup picked it up, turned and headed back towards the table to get to work.

…

"Where is he? He promised in an hour." Astrid said impatiently, tapping her skate on the ice underneath her. The others were still tying their skates on, she being the first on one the ice.

She had contemplated bring Stormfly out for a bit of an exercise run while she skated, but she decided that would be a bad idea. If Stormfly tried running out onto the ice, it could crack… and that would NOT be good.

"Astrid, this has got to be one of your worst ideas ever." Somebody said behind her. She twirled around on her skates, grinning when she saw Hiccup stumbled through the snow towards them.

"Did you find something to use?"

Hiccup sat down beside Snotlout on a log that rested beside the ice. "Yeah… but I'm beginning to think that I shouldn't do this. I'll probably kill myself."

Snotlout snorted, "Yeah, probably."

Astrid shot Hiccup's cousin a glare that made him shut up instantly. "Come on Hiccup, I'll help you."

She skated as close to the edge as she possibly could, holding out her hand to Hiccup. Hiccup stood shakily, leaning heavily against a tree.

Astrid gripped onto his arm, pulling him towards her. As soon as Hiccup's feet touched the ice, he slipped, falling flat on his back. Thankfully though, he was so close to the edge of the ice he landed mostly in the snow.

"Astrid, this isn't going to work…" Hiccup moaned as he stood up, hanging onto her as though she were his life line.

Astrid laughed and began to edge her way further from the edge, towing Hiccup with her. "You're just out of practice. Three years of no skating will do that to you, you know."

Hiccup gripped her arm tightly, and she wrapped her other free arm around his back to help him stay standing. They paused, and Hiccup relaxed when he realized he hadn't fallen yet.

He stood up a bit straighter, staring down at his skates trying to figure out what to do next. Astrid still half hugged him in order to he p him stay up, and just in case he fell again.

Tuffnut zoomed past suddenly, looking as though he'd been ice skating all his life. He held Chicken in his arms, and the poor chicken looked extremely distressed. She probably wouldn't lay another egg for a month after this.

Ruffnut was close behind her brother, shouting out to him, "Hey, no fair! You got a head start!"

Fishlegs slowly passed them, staring intently at his skates, his lip between his teeth in concentration. He didn't even acknowledge them as he concentrated on staying upright.

"GAH!" Snotlout shouted from behind them. Astrid looked over her shoulder and grinned when she saw Snotlout standing up slowly, rubbing his rear end tenderly. "Ow, that-" Snotlout looked up, realizing Astrid was watching. "Uh… I mean… I meant to do that!"

Hiccup was still trying to stand up straight without toppling over. He looked over at her, a lopsided smile on his face.

"This was a bad idea." He said. "I'm going to get us both killed." He muttered, fixing his gaze back down to his feet.

Astrid laughed again, "Come on…" she tugged Hiccup, pushing him forward. With a yelp he slipped and fell sideways, dragging Astrid with him. She landed with a grunt on top of him, having the wind knocked right tout of her lungs.

Hiccup gasped underneath her, "Astrid… can't… breathe!"

Astrid rolled off of him, lying on her back on the cold ice.

"Woah, two person pile up." Tuffnut said, sliding to a stop beside them. He bent over the two, his dreadlocks dancing over them.

Astrid frowned at him, causing him to shrug and skate away. What a rude, son of a half eaten…- he didn't even offer to help them up!

She rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself into a standing position. Hiccup was still lying on the ice, probably afraid of getting gup and just toppling over again.

He was lying on his back, looking up at her, "Sorry." He said beginning to push himself up into a sitting position.

"No, it's fine." Astrid assured, pulling him up. He stumbled, and she gripped onto his arms to keep him upright, planting her feet in the ice to keep herself steady. "Just think light thoughts, k?" Hiccup nodded, intent on his feet.

"Okay, now push off just a bit… carefully."

Hiccup did what she said, pushing off with his good leg. He repeated the motion wit his other, giving just a little motion.

He grinned and looked up at her. She smiled back, "Again." He tried it again, holding his hands out to keep himself balanced. She released his arms, and grinned when he remained standing.

"Yes! Told you you could do it!" she shouted gleefully. Hiccup laughed, still holding his hands out for balance.

He moved stiffly at first, but he gradually began moving easier and easier around on the ice. He was nowhere near as graceful as the twins, but he was definitely at Astrid's level. He had good balance- despite missing a leg and being a natural born klutz.

Snotlout, on the other hand, wasn't having a very good time. Every time he built up even a little bit of speed, he'd fall flat on his face or flat on his back. He was beginning to get frustrated too. Astrid was half tempted to tell him to just quit, because he was really beginning to get angry at himself- or the ice. She couldn't tell which- maybe it was both.

Snotlout slipped again, causing him to fall onto his butt again. He shouted out in anger, quickly trying to get back to his feet.

Hiccup came to stand beside Snotlout, "Need help? I'm not exactly the best but-"

"NO! I DO NOT NEED HELP FROM YOU!" Snotlout shouted angrily. "I'LL GET THIS ON MY OWN!" He slipped again, reached out to grab anything to stop his fall. The only thing that was near enough was hiccup, which he gripped onto tightly. Snotlout fell heavily, dragging Hiccup with him.

Everyone stared at them, the twins snorting in half hidden laughter. But then, there was a horrifying _CRACK_ , that shut even the twins up.

Astrid's eye's widened, and she lifted her hands to her face. "Oh no." she whispered. "DON'T ANYONE MOVE!" she ordered, looking around the others.

Snotlout was mad though, and didn't listen. Hiccup was frozen in place, and when he noticed Snotlout struggling to sit up, he whispered hoarsely.

"Snotlout, don't move. The ice is cracking…"

Snotlout didn't listen. He sat up, dusting off his sleeves. "It's fine, Hiccup. Don't be such a fraidy-cat."

CRACK.

Snotlout froze as the ice shifted underneath them. Hiccup let out a shout as the ice completely shattered underneath them. They quickly disappeared, the frigid water promptly swallowing them up.

"NO!" Astrid screamed, skating forward quickly, not caring how unstable the ice was. Hiccup and Snotlout were underneath the ice! They probably couldn't breathe either. She wasn't as worried about Snotlout, since he was a terrific swimmer, and he had both legs. But Hiccup couldn't swim well at all, especially when there was ice covering the top of the water.

She fell onto her stomach, and began to crawl carefully to the hole. "Tuffnut! Grab my ankles! Ruffnut grab his, and Fishlegs grab Ruffnuts!" the three quickly fell onto their stomach's, doing as Astrid had ordered.

She turned back to the hole, taking a deep breath before plunging her head and upper body underneath the freezing water.

She opened her eyes, almost gasping by the pain it caused. But what she saw made it well worth it. Snotlout and Hiccup were quickly coming closer and closer. Snotlout gripped Hiccup tightly in his arms, and her heart plummeted when she realized how still Hiccup was. His eyes were closed too. He must be unconscious.

She gasped as she pulled herself out of the water, scooting back a bit while she waited for Snotlout to surface. He plunged out of the water, slapping him and Hiccup against the side of the ice. Astrid reached forward quickly, pulling Hiccup onto the ice, then turning to help Snotlout as well.

"What happened, Snotlout?" she asked, still gasping for breath. She was shivering from the cold the frigid water had brought to her upper body, and the cold air around them was only making it worse. She pulled Hiccup close to her, while Tuffnut, Fishleg's and Ruffnut began dragging them away from the hole.

By gosh, Hiccup was _freezing_. He was so cold, it was scary. It was almost unnatural how cold he was. She hugged him closer, hoping that some of her body heat would help warm him. They had to get him and Snotlout indoors- and FAST.

Snotlout crawled away from the hole as fast as he could, falling on his back into the snow when they reached land. Astrid stood up, quickly kicking off her skates and pulling her boots on before turning to Hiccup.

"He must've hit his head… or something. He was out as soon as we crashed into the water." Snotlout said, crawling up beside them. Astrid was kneeling beside Hiccup, trying to get him to respond in any way possible.

He was breathing, although it was raspy, suggesting he had swallowed water. Astrid decided that they could take care of that later. Right now, they had to get Hiccup to the clubhouse and get him warmed up. She was afraid he might go into a coma… she hoped he didn't have a concussion. That, with how cold he was, and the water he had swallowed… not a good combination.

She didn't hesitate. She picked him up, and turned hastily for the platform that led up to the huts. Fishlegs was helping Snotlout as well, while the twins trailed behind, looking worried.

Astrid hugged hiccup close, shivering when she felt how cold he was. He was too cold. He felt like ice…

She pushed the clubhouse door open, and rushed inside to the fire. The others came in after her, hastily closing the door behind them. Astrid dropped to her knees beside the fire, turning to yell orders to the twins.

"Get lots of blankets! And get the cloths Hiccup keeps stashed in that chest over there. It's probably locked-" but the twins opened the chest that Hiccup had forgotten to lock earlier without a problem. Tuffnut gather the extra cloths inside it, while Ruffnut went to a different chest for blankets.

Snotlout was at his chest pulling out fresh cloths. Then he stumbled to the back room to change.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut dumped the dry cloths and blankets beside Astrid, the two standing close just in case they were needed again.

Astrid wrapped Hiccup in the blanket, then she turned to Fishlegs.

"Fishleg's, you take Hiccup into the backroom and help him change. I'm going to make a soup or broth or something for him and Snotlout. But hurry… he needs to get out of these cloths as soon as possible.

Fishlegs bent down and picked up Hiccup and the dry cloths, scurrying off into the backroom.

Astrid stood and went to get a kettle for the soup. She paused, realizing that Snotlout and Hiccup probably wouldn't eat anything she cooked. She was too concerned about them at the moment though, that she didn't give it a second thought.

"Tuffnut, you're the best cook available at the moment. Could you make some broth… please?"

Tuffnut nodded and got to work gathering the herbs and whatever else he needed together. Ruffnut took chicken for him, and went to sit down at the small table against the wall.

Astrid paced back and forth, waiting for Fishlegs and Hiccup to return. She REALLY wanted Hiccup to wake up. He needed to wake up too… at least from consciousness. Then he could fall asleep.

She grabbed a blanket and dried herself off with it. She was already pretty much dry from standing so near to the fire, so she didn't worry too much about it.

The door creaked open, and Fishlegs stepped out, dragging a half-conscious Hiccup with him. Hiccup's hair was still wet, but at least he was in dry cloths now. Fishlegs had also switched out Hiccup's ice skating leg for a normal one, so he could walk normally. Astrid rushed forward, wrapping her arm around Hiccup's shoulder to help him over to a chair.

"You awake?"

Hiccup coughed hoarsely in reply. That didn't really make Astrid feel reassured.

She looked at Fishlegs for an answer.

"He woke up just a second ago. I don't think he's completely awake yet. He's still really cold, and probably in a bit of shock."

Snotlout followed them. He walked over to a chair, and slumped into it, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around himself as he shivered. Astrid sank to the ground, bringing Hiccup with her. She grabbed the blankets that still lay on the floor and wrapped them around him, one after another. He was still shivering, and his teeth were chattering, but his skin no longer felt like ice.

He leaned against her, still shivering uncontrollably. She hugged him close, hoping her body heat would gradually warm him. She knew it was important to not have him get warmed up too quickly, or else he'd go into shock or get seriously sick.

"H-hey, A-Astrid?" Hiccup stuttered, thanks to his chattering teeth. "Wh-What happened?"

"You and Snotlout went for a little swim."

"D-did… Snot-Snotlout g-get out mkay?" Hiccup stuttered again.

"Yes. He's right over there. You're both fine. You're going to be okay. Did you hit your head?"

"Y-yeah… mthink. N-not, entirely… sure."

Astrid hugged him closer, "Don't ever do that again, Hiccup. You scared me… so bad."

"S-sorry." He muttered drowsily.

Astrid didn't want him to go to sleep until she knew how severely he'd hit his head. So, she pushed him away and stared at his eyes. He blinked drowsily as he stared back at her.

"Look at the fire." She said. He did, fixing his gaze on the flames. "Now look at me." Hiccup turned his head, and she watched his eyes carefully. His pupils grew larger, and she sighed with relief. It didn't look like he had a concussion- or at least not a serious one. She pulled him close again, letting him rest his head against her shoulder.

"You can go to sleep if you want, Hiccup. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Hiccup nodded, letting his eyes slide shut.

Astrid smiled softly, then glanced around quickly to make sure no one was watching before placing a kiss on his head against his damp hair.

"Get better soon." She whispered, before fixing her gaze on the flickering flames of the fire before them. She smiled, thankful that Hiccup was alright, and that it had turned out well in the end.

At least they'd discovered that a one-legged Viking could indeed skate- even if they couldn't swim.

 **This is the longest short story I've ever written. 4,000 words! Oh well, hope you enjoyed this. As I said above, I got inspired by a picture someone drew of Hiccup skating. I thought I'd write something about that.**

 **I will update soon on "Not a Dream". I've got a cold, so updates are slow in coming… sorry. :) But as soon as I get over this virus I'll be back to updating as fast as I can! :D**

 **Well… talk to you all later!**

 **-FanWriter02**

 **P.S. Guys, I have a Devianart profile, where I'll be posting pictures I've drawn. I've got a couple of HTTYD ones, so if you guys want to go check that out, follow this link:**

 **I go by the name of FanArtist02.**

 **See ya! ;)**


End file.
